


Touch Starved

by Yankyo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, F/M, Horrorfell, Possessive Sans, Size Difference, Soulmate AU, Yandere Sans, dubcon elements, mentions of cannibalism, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankyo/pseuds/Yankyo
Summary: Rewrite of fanfic with same titleYou had always thought the tale of monsters trapped underneath the mountain that loomed over your small town had been a myth - but as the child everyone thought had ran away came back with the recently released monsters in tow, you realized it had been all too true. And apparently one of those monsters is your soulmate. And apparently soulmates exist. And yours is a murdery skeleton with boundary issues. Fun.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Touch Starved

The day that everything changed started out the same as any other day. You woke up to the same room you had since you were a child and had a small breakfast as you looked out to the forest that surrounded your house as thoughts of Frisk clouded your mind - today marked the third week since they had disappeared, seemingly without a single trace. After work, you would spend hours wandering those forests, hoping to perhaps find the small child curled under a log, dirty, cold, but  _ alive,  _ but each day you trudged on home feeling heavier than you did the day before, that shred of hope you still clung onto becoming smaller and smaller. But each day, you still went out there, your thin jacket pulled tight around your shivering body as you called out the child’s name, hearing nothing but your own voice echoed mockingly back at you by the cold, dense forest. 

Your alarm yanked you out of your thoughts and you turned from the sight to instead finish getting ready for work, changing into your scrubs, getting your lunch ready and finding where you last tossed your keys before you were quickly out the door, leaving the quiet, lonely house behind as you sped off towards the clinic. Ebott county was a relatively tiny county, even if everything was spread out across the densely wooded area. There, nestled right up against Mount Ebott, was your little town, which held only a handful of residents, one general store, a tiny clinic, and, laughably enough, a large asylum housed in what once was a grand mansion. The asylum was the idea of the mayor of New Ebott, the city that lay an hour outside the town, as a way to  _ ‘create extra jobs for the residents _ ’, all of you knew the real reason it had been built out here. They just didn’t want the asylum in the city. You understood, and the mayor  _ had  _ been right, it  _ had  _ opened up a lot of jobs for people in this town and gave you something to do with your ‘fancy’ medical degree other than taking care of the minor injuries over at the clinic - as had been so  _ eloquently  _ phrased by some of your patients. In the end, you couldn’t deny that you enjoyed the challenge your new job was, as well as the interesting new people that came and went. Besides, your mother had always had one motto: everything happens for a reason. 

It didn’t matter  _ what  _ it was that caused it, but  _ everything  _ happened for a reason, be it for religious reasons, for growth, or simply to right a wrong that had been too long ignored, there was a reason and it was up to  _ you  _ to find it and to figure out what to do afterwards. This had been the lesson that had been imparted on you from a young age and a lesson you had let guide you through your life. It helped you get through the tougher parts in life to tell yourself there was a reason for the shit you had to trudge through - it helped you through your father’s death, through being rejected by your choice college, your mother’s illness, having to move back into this town to take care of her and watch her wither away, through your fiancé’s disappearance, and now through Frisk’s as well. There was a  _ reason  _ this was happening and you just had to continue through until you could find what it was. 

Arriving to the clinic meant it was time to put aside your thoughts and just focus on the job ahead, hopefully today would be busy enough that you wouldn’t have to stop and think - you paused, mentally chastising yourself for even wishing such a thing, no one had to get hurt just so you could have something to do for the day! Looking back, you would laugh at yourself for thinking your day would be slow and mundane. Of course, like always, it started that way. As you walked into the small clinic, you greeted your partner for the day - Alice, the daughter of the doctor that ran this place. Alice was a small thing, barely out of her teen years, but she was so full of life and vigor that she seemed bigger than she actually was. The kind of person you liked working with because at least her chatter would drive away the thought provoking silence - even if there weren't many topics to talk about other than the mundane rumors floating about town. 

"Oh! Did you hear about Susan? Apparently she caused this big scene at Bill's diner the other day - threw divorce papers right in her husband's face out of  _ nowhere! _ " Even someone estranged from the town like you had been these past few weeks, you knew the divorce certainly wasn't out of nowhere, everyone knew that her husband had been cheating on her with pretty much anyone who was willing to crawl into bed with him for God knows how long. Finally the woman was sick of his shit, good for her. You hummed as if you were surprised, however, going through your morning routine robotically as Alice continued onwards, satisfied by your little sounds of acknowledgement. You had never been a big talker. 

Halfway through hearing about what people thought was being planned for the old abandoned papermill, however, a patient stumbled in with a broken finger and you both were finally given a real task to handle - of course, all too soon they were sent away with a prescription for pain meds and a splint and you were left staring idly out the window as Alice refound her place and continued on. "... I think they might just stick a prison out here next, after all, the folks from the city threw the crazies our way, might as well follow it up with the felons." There was a light out in the woods, a single, shining red light that glowed from the underbrush. Something about that light was hypnotizing, in a way, so much so that you found yourself just staring at it, mesmerized by the crimson gleam until it winked out and you were left pondering just what the hell could have been making that light? The forest was still dark, the dim morning light doing little to shine through the thick foliage or the fog that curled around the mountain every morning, so hunters would have to bring their own light when they set up their camps for the day - but you had never seen such a bright red one - a new hunting trick perhaps? "Them city folk just dump all their unwanted garbage on us and think  _ we're  _ the rude ones when we don't bend over backwards thanking them!" There was a figure standing out by the trees, something  _ large _ . A person wearing a hoodie? They were bigger than anyone  _ you  _ had seen around town, much bigger, and that red light was back, shining under that upturned hood as if it were winking at you - you took a step back, a rush creeping through your veins as you thought to warn Alice, but when you blinked, the figure was gone, with no sign it had ever been there to begin with. A chill crept up your back, a feeling of deja vu itching at the back of your head, though something felt  _ wrong.  _ Like you had seen this happen before, but not like  _ this.  _ But before you could try and pick at that feeling, it was gone and Alice was st your side, shaking your shoulder and asking if you were alright. 

"I.... I thought I saw something." You muttered lamely, finally turning away from the window as Alice started peering through curiously. 

“It might’ve been a deer? They’ve been chasing those poor deer halfway across the mountain recently.” It certainly wasn’t that, but you nodded anyways - trying to convince yourself, though after a moment, Alice gasped loudly and jerked back from the window herself, her eyes wide and her face pale as the underbrush parted to reveal a rather strange group coming through. For a moment, you thought you  _ had  _ to be dreaming, this just  _ couldn’t  _ be real, but as startled and frankly unsettled as you were, you saw a familiar face in the approaching group that had you running for the door without a second thought. 

“ _ Frisk!” _


End file.
